Faded Gold
by The Awesomer
Summary: Everyone has written about Pewdiepie being sucked into Amnesia, and how he has to work with his friends and kill some Barrels to get back, right? But what if Stephano was sucked into the real world? Can I create a better summary for this? Maybe not.


I woke up, feeling a rough, yet soft surface beneath me. I moaned and coughed, pained throbbing all through my body from head to toe.

"Fucking Barrels..." I muttered to myself. I touched the blood that was slowly dripping from my mouth, and the three long wounds that stretched from my forehead running down the left side of my face to my chin.

"I'll need to find some laudanum later on," I mumbled to myself. They probably just sent me to another castle, telling me that Pewdie was in trouble and I had to save him. But that was always in a game mod some Pewdiepie fan-girl created.

I pulled myself from the ground, opened my eyes, and screamed.

"SACRE BLEU!"

I wasn't in a normal mansion, or castle. I was in a place that was filled with colors, and it was _tiny_. There was a bed that was covered in a blue sheet, with two lumps showing that it was occupied. The closest lump stirred, and turned towards me.

"Merde," I cursed silently, as I drew my sword and stood, ready to fight if I needed to.

A girl with long, messy brown hair rose from the bed. She was honestly pretty, if you asked me, but she looked like she just got back from a party or something.

Her eyes turned wide, and she shrieked. "FELIX! SOMEONE BROKE IN!"

The second lump sat up three seconds later, holding some long staff made from steel. I never got a good look of him, because he swung the metal staff and hit my head.

* * *

**Flash Back**—

_I am running through Brennenburg Castle, three Bros chasing close behind. Mr. Chair, Piggeh, and Jennifer all were kidnapped, but I am still running until I can get to safety. All four of us had killed one of the major Barrel generals, and we are to be punished._

_I am almost to the door. Maybe I can escape! I can get help!_

_One Bro appears in front of me, and I am skidding to a stop. The Bro is grabbing my throat and making the deep cuts in my face. I am screaming, and he is throwing me into a wall. He is stomping on my right leg, and I hear a loud crunch. I am knocked unconscious, but I am drifting in and out of consciousness._

_I am being chained to a wall, then I pass out. Now I am in front of The Barrels, my friends yelling and screaming to let them out of their cage. The last time I drift in and out, a Bro is unchaining me, handing me my sword and..._

_...and tossing me through a white void. I have to get to that portal. I have to get up. I have to_—

—_wake up, Stephano!_

* * *

I moaned and opened my eyes, only to see a man with messy dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. He had on shiny blue pants and a matching shirt, like sleep clothing. He was staring at me in shock, and I yelped in surprise and kicked him away.

"OW!" The man put a hand to his left leg, wincing in pain.

I quickly stood up, but I yelped from my broken right leg and fall. The best I could do was pull out my sword and point it towards the man...

My eyes turned wide as my gold sword dipped. "P—Pewdie?"

The girl from earlier raised that metal staff, ready to hit me again. I let go of my sword and pushed it to them. "I—I mean no harm to a friend!"

Pewdie was growling in anger. "I called the cops!"

The girl walked over to me. "What are you doing here? Should I just hit you over the head again?"

I exploded. I switched back to my normal French language and cursed her. "Va te faire foutre, trouduc!"

The girl glared angrily. "Brutto figlio di puttana bastardo!" she yelled in Italian. It sounded like Italian, but it wasn't Italian, at least Italian that I knew.

Pewdie stepped between us both. "Hold up!" He turned to me and offered his hand to help me from the ground. "What is your name?"

I brushed myself off and bowed in respect, being extra careful to not put weight on my right leg. "Ellos. I am Stephano. I am from Brennenburg Castle where my friends..."

I stopped. "Oh mon Dieu! Mr. Chair! Jennifer! Piggeh!" I turned and found a door. I tried to walk over there, but my broken leg made me crumple to the ground.

Pewdie rushed over. "Marzia! Call a hospital!"

I shook my head. "Do you have any laudanum?"

He looked at me, clearly puzzled. "Laudanum?"

I nodded, coughing and putting a cupped hand over the wound on my face. "We're in Brennenburg, yes?"

Pewdie then had a sudden realization cross his face. "Stephano? But... you're not real! You're only a statue in a video game!"

I felt a pang of sadness pierce me. Anger boiled over as I snapped back: "Well, that's nice to hear from my _friend!_" I pushed him away in anger and tried to stand, using my sword and a crutch. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to find a way back to Brennenburg."

The girl lowered the metal staff. "Brennenburg? That place doesn't exist."

I snarled. "If I live there, it exists!"

Pewdie grabbed my shoulder. "Hold up. What year do you think it is?"

I turned to him, angry about what he said earlier. "1839! What kind of question is that?" I continued to limp to the door, moaning at each painful step.

* * *

I made it outside of the strange building, and there were _a lot_ of staircases. I limped outside, but there were no carriages. There were machines that were colorful. They raced down the road without any animals hitched to them. The road was ugly gray, not the normal brown that I was used to. It was hard, and you couldn't pull any dirt from it. There were buildings that reached towards the sky, like they were in a competition to see which would reach the sun first.

"Stephano!"

Pewdie was running from the building, panting. I clenched my jaw. I shifted my weight so I could my sword at him. "Stay away from me! You are nothing to me!"

Pewdie raised his hands. "Stephano! Come back in! You aren't in Brennenburg. You're in San Paolo, Italy. The year is 2013."

My sword dipped, not only from the shock, but from the fatigue that plagued me. "No... No! It is 1839!"

Pewdie pointed to the machines and buildings. "Do you have these in 1839?"

I numbly shook my head. "But..."

He walked over and put a hand on my shoulder. "Come back in. It's dangerous when you go into this world without knowing what you are doing."

I coughed again, covering my mouth to not be rude. But when I removed my hand, a thin coat of blood covered my hand.

Pewdie cringed. "Maybe we should get you to a hospital first."

I waved him off, but almost collapsed in the process. My friend caught me and wrapped my arm around his neck for support. Tears of pain welled up in my eyes as I was dragged back into the building.

* * *

Marzia examined my leg when we got me back inside, and she almost passed out.

There was a large blue spot just below my knee, showing where the break was. I couldn't move my foot or ankle, because it was too painful. She gagged. "Oh God! That _really _needs actual medical attention!"

I sighed. "Don't you have laudanum in 2013? That's what I really need!"

Pewdie was at the doorway, his arms crossed. "No! Laudanum is only a fake potion in 'Amnesia!' "

I grit my teeth as Marzia began to bandage up my right leg and make a splint. "Well _merde__!_ I'm shit out of luck!"

Pewdie sighed. "Let's take you to a god damn hospital! Why do you refuse to go get real medical attention?"

I sighed sadly. "Since I come from a dimension and time, it will only make my condition worse. Or I'll die very painfully. Which ever. I can only be healed by the things they used from where I was."

Marzia pinned the bandage shut, and I lay back on the guest bed they let me use. "How did you get here in the first place?"

Pewdie snapped his fingers and perked up. "The Barrels! I fucking knew it!"

I nodded. "Mr. Chair, Piggeh, Jennifer, and I made a plan to kill a major Barrel general. We succeeded, only to have my brother Gonzales rat us out."

"Jeauvlaurs Gonzales!" Pewdie yelled to the ceiling, but something from above started to make loud thumping noises.

"Sta zitto!" a male voice screamed from above the ceiling.

Marzia sighed. "Don't mind him. He's always crabby."

I nodded, and continued: "They got everyone else, but I escaped... for a time. I was ready to get some help—maybe the nearest village—but a goddamn Bro got me. He broke my leg, then knocked me out."

Marzia cringed. "Ouch."

I laughed. " 'Ouch' isn't enough to describe the pain a Bro can cause." I took in a breath, remembering the exact pain. "I vaguely remember being in front of a court of Barrels. Then the Bro was unchaining me and giving me back my sword."

Pewdie sat on the bed. "Then what?"

I shrugged. "They threw me into some white void-thing. Then I just woke up here."

He sighed and rubbed his head. "So... what now?"

I closed my eyes and breathed out. "I need to rest. Nothing has been going well for the last week, and I haven't slept the entire time..."

I drifted off instantly, everything in this strange world melting away...

* * *

I dreamed of my childhood.

May I mention that I don't remember my childhood before Brennenburg, just blurry shards. I can remember my mother dying in Gonzales' and my arms. I remember taking my father's swords and giving one to Gonzales, then running from The Barrels. Running until a young Mr. Chair found us almost starving.

But I remember _everything_ from Brennenburg. One particularly stood out: when Gonzales joined The Barrels.

I had just met Piggeh and Jennifer, and we were running. We were with Mr. Chair and Gonzales, trying to get back to our main base in the west wing. The Barrels were trying to kill them too, so we helped them escape when they promised to help us.

Mr. Chair yelped, and I saw that a Bro had gotten Mr. Chair. I ran over and sliced the Bro's head off.

"Thank you!" Mr. Chair gasped as he crawled from the Bro's dead arms.

We were 13 at the time, easily growing accustomed to the threats and people that traveled through. Gonzales and I have gotten good at swordplay, easily killing our enemies when we needed to. But The Barrels still saw us as a threat, even if we were just defending ourselves and trying to survive.

We made it to our wing, gasping and panting. Jennifer and Piggeh were winded, but hugging and crying with relief.

I smiled at Gonzales, but he raised his sword at my throat. I was scared. He was older, and better at sword fighting. I looked at him with fear. "W—What are you doing?"

Three Bros and the leader of The Barrels emerged from the shadows. My brother smirked evilly. "Only fulfilling my part of the deal: Join the cause of The Barrels, and kill you."

I stared at him. "Gonzales! The Barrels killed our family! They almost killed Mr. Chair and us! They almost killed Jennifer and Piggeh! Why must you do this?!"

He smiled. "Because if you can't beat them; join them."

I growled. "That is a lie that got father killed!"

Mr. Chair looked in horror at what was unfolding in front of us. The Bros all grabbed my friends, holding them tight so they couldn't escape. I just glared angrily at Gonzales. He glared back. "Don't look at me like that. Join The Barrels. Forget Mr. Chair and the others. We can do this for our mother and father!"

I quickly pulled out my sword and knocked his own sword away. He stared at me in shock, and I quickly executed a perfect spin, placing my sword blade on his throat.

"Kill him, Stephano! Kill him!" Mr. Chair yelled.

I grit my teeth, glaring angrily at him. "Stay the fuck away from us. If you or The Barrels come near us, I will hunt you down, and kill you without stopping."

Gonzales stared at me, then backed away without any fear in his eyes. "Fine. If you come near _us,_ we will kill you without hesitation, Stephano."

He turned, motioning for the Bros and the leader of The Barrels to follow. But before he walked through the door, he turned back and snarled like an animal: "If only you knew the power that The Barrels hold in their hands..."

The memory melted, and I could now see my friends. They sat glumly in a cell, chained to a wall like insane animals.

Mr. Chair was humming a song. It was nothing special, but it was like an anthem to him. Jennifer was tugged angrily at the chains, screaming and yelling.

Piggeh wasn't chained to the wall however. He was in the corner, holding a blue bottle that glowed brightly.

_Laudanum!_ I thought to myself.

I drifted over to the bottle and picked it up. Piggeh noticed the floating bottle and yelped. "Ghost!"

_Piggeh! It's me! Stephano!_

Piggeh looked around in confusion. "Stephano? Where are you? Are you okay?"

_I am in a place called San Paolo, Italy in... 2013..._ I said.

Piggeh perked up. "2013? But that's hundreds of years in the future!"

_I am with Pewdie! I have found our friend!_ I said.

Piggeh stood up quickly and smiled. "Pewdie!"

Jennifer and Mr. Chair perked up and looked at Piggeh. "Where? Where's Pewdie?"

"Stephano's with Pewdie! He's with Pewdie!" Piggeh began to dance around the cell.

I laughed, but I soon realized that the image was starting to fade. _Shit! Not now! I'll see you guys soon!_

Mr. Chair seemed to hear me. "Stephano! The Barrels are going to kill us in a week and a half! Hurry u—!"

I woke with a start, sitting up in the bed. I winced at the pain of my broken leg, and quickly laid back down. I felt something cold in my hand. I looked and almost yelped.

I was holding an old blue corked bottle. The glow inside was soft and flickering.

I quickly smiled as I uncorked the bottle and drank the concoction. "I'm coming, guys."

* * *

Marzia and Pewdie sat at an old wooden table, listening to what I was telling them. "The Barrels are going to kill them in a week and a half. Any ideas on how we can send me back to Brennenburg?"

Marzia took a sip of coffee, but it was sweeter than the coffee I had in my time. "Do you remember how they made the portal? Did you see them prepare it in the first place?"

I shook my head, fidgeting with my sword. "No. I wasn't awake then. They just handed me my sword and threw me in."

Pewdie began to tap a strange rhythm on the table with his fingers. "I'm going to play Amnesia. Maybe I can find something on there that could help us." He left the table.

I sighed and sheathed my sword. Marzia put her cup on the table and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Do you think Felix is going to find anything by playing Amnesia?"

"No," I replied. "I highly doubt it."

Then Pewdie shrieked from the other room. Both of us ran in to find Pewdie on the ground, shivering and rocking himself back and forth.

"Felix!" Marzia pulled him from the ground and looked at him.

She waved her hand in front of his eyes, but he didn't blink. She screamed in his face, and he didn't respond.

I pushed her away. "Dammit, Pewdie!" I slapped him.

"Ow!" he put a hand over his cheek, but kept shivering and rocking back and forth.

I finally turned and looked at his computer. It had a small parchment paper attached to it. I tore off the paper and read it out loud:

"_Dear Pewdiepie and Marzia:_

_We have Mr. Chair, Piggeh, and Jennifer. We have lowered the deadline that Mr. Chair had told Stephano to one week._

_If you come to Brennenburg and offer to kill Stephano yourselves, we will give the others in exchange for you killing him in the name of The Barrel Empire._

_-Gonzales."_

I crumpled the paper and threw it to the ground. "Merde," I cursed.


End file.
